The Wintersun
by Ghost1518
Summary: Did you ever came to a point in your life where you thought about your mistakes? Would you change them? Jon snow was lieing in the snow of Castle Black and was slowly bleeding out, and all he could think about was how stupid he was to let her go. Please Excuse any grammar mistakes, english is not my foreign language. This is my First Story
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever came to a point in your life where you tought about your mistakes? Would you change them?

Jon snow was lieing in the snow of Castle Black and was slowly bleeding out, and all he could think about was how stupid he was to let her go.

Flashback, Winterfell 10 years ago  
You could here the Kids running around, playing, fighting and laughing. One of them was the little Jon snow. He sat with the daughter of the stabble Master, Rayne. She was the same age as him and had these beautiful long Mahagony hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were the best of friends, maybe a little more. He loved how she could always make him laugh. She was intelligent, friendly, strong and absolut beautiful. Both had secret feelings for the other, whenever they were alone there would be soft touches, loving glances and lately a few kisses.  
Jon loved her but wasn't sure if her feelings were the same. He didn't know that Rayne has always been in love with him. Even as a little girl she had a crush on him, She could hardly see how Lady Caitlyn was behaving towards him. She would always try to distrac the Lady with stupid questions about how to became a Lady and such.

He could remember their last Day together, they were out hunting, both full with dirt and blood from the pig they catched. It was a warm day for the north. As they came across the little river near the castle, Rayne jumped down from her horse.  
"Come on Jon, let's clean up befor we have to go back" She said while running into the Water. He couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful like that, smiling lovingly at him without a care of the World. He didn't realise that he was starring at her until "Are you going to sit there all Day? Stop starring and come in" She splashed Water in his direction. He laughed while decending the horse, he made his way towards where she was laying in the Water. She had her eyes closed, he was standing near her just admiring her.  
She opend her eyes and smiled up at him "It's rude to starr" She said as she stands befor him only inches away, slowly she snaked her Arms around him. He still couldn't believe that she was so forward towards him, after all he was only a Bastard.  
"I wasn't starring, just admiring"  
"Oh admiring, what's the differnce" She asked with a mischief smile on her lips while coming impossible close to him. He couldn't answer her, he concentrated on the feeling of her body against his. The smoothness of her skin was driving him mad.  
"Rayne,...i...we..." He began to, stutter. He couldn't Form words, because she begins to stand on her tiptoes. Their noses touched, he was starring deeply and lovingly into her eyes. "Shhh..." She wispered while closing the last gap between them and pressed her lips to his softly.  
Out of no where came the shouts of her father "Rayne! Good gods, what are you doing? Come out, immediatly!" They both broker apart, slowly Rayne made her way towards her father. "Father, we didn't do anything inappropriate. We were just..."  
"Oh i saw what the two of you were doing. Are you insane? He is the Bastard of Lord Stark, i will sent you to your aunt to bravos. Maybe She can teach you to behave like a Lady."  
She stoped, "But father, you can't Do this to me. I..." She looked back to him "I love him".  
"You don't know what love is young Lady. Come now." He grasped her arm and pulled her towards the castle.

Jon just stood in the river, completly shocked. She loved him...She said that she loved him and he didn't say it back.

That was the last time he had seen her, her father immediatly send her away and he went to the Wall and took the Black.

Present

Now here he was lying, stabed From his own sworn brothers. He could See someone running towards him, that someone kneeled beside him. And then there was darkness.

Ser Darvos, ran to his side "Lord snow! Come on, open your eyes. You have to keep fighting!" He looked up, the other brothers came onto him "Let the traitor die! He let the wildlings through the Wall." The one sayed and got his dagger out, ready to attack.  
Before he could attack ser Darvos, Pyp, Tormund and some others came running From the castle "What's going on here? What...Oh my gods Jon? !" Pyp saw Jons body, bloody and dead lying on the ground, then looked to his brothers in Black with the dagger still in his Hand. "You fucking piece of shit, you traitor. You Killer our Lord commander!" Pyp and the other brothers Who where loyal to Jon, fought with the traitors. Meanwhile Ser Darvos, liftet Jon up and tried to get him to the Chambers of the Lord Commander, his way was crossed by a traitor. Just as he was to attack, an arrow shot through his breast.  
Ser Darvos looked where the arrow came from, the gate. There standing was Melisandre, the Red women, with two masked others. The two Made there way, to the war within the brothers. They Slaughter a Good handful of traitors within a Minute. Ser Darvos was impressed of there fighting skills, Melisandre Made her way to him. "Come now, Ser. I will See what i can Do. The Lord of lights has Plans with Jon snow." He didn't know if that should be Good, all he knew was that Jon snow was an honest and loyal friends and fighter. He shook the Bad feeling of and followed her, the two riders which came with the Red woman, Tormund, Pyp and a few others followed them. When they came to the Chambers, they locked the doors. Ser Darvos layed Jon on the table infront of the Red women "Now Do your whitchcraft, but if you try to Do anything others then bringing him back i promise to behead you here and now." One of the two riders that came with Melisandre came onto him, with a dagger to his throat. "If i were you, i wouldn't pronounce any threats here." Ser Darvos, stood completly still. That was the voice of a woman!

Melisandre began, First She cleaned and Bandaged his wounds then came the witchcraft, but it wouldn't work. She wasn't strong enough. "I will need your help, i'm Not strong enough. Please stand around the table and concetrat your thoughts on jon". Ser Darvos, Tormund and Pyp Made there way towards the table, sceptical.  
"Rayne! You too" said Melisandre to one of the masked riders. So it was a woman under the mask. As all stood, Rayne and Melisandre at Jons head, Melisandre tried again. With eyes still closed She said "Rayne, help him finden his way back". All looked to the shocked rider, carefully he bent down to whisper something in Jons ear.

Suddenly Jon gasped for air, he was still confused as to where he was and what that pounding noice was. He checked his surroundings, till his eyes stilled by a masked man with so familare Green eyes. He couldn't concentrat long on them because he was Suddenly in Tormunds Arms, "You Lucky son of a bitch, only you could Come back from the death. Man i thoughts i would have to burn your body in fear you would become a White walker..." Jon couldn't listen any more. He was still in great pain, because of his Stab wounds.  
He looked around, searching for the pair of Green eyes he dreamed About and was sure he had Seen upon his waking. As he slowly stood the door breaks open, there they stood. The brothers that murderd him, they were shocked to See him alive and standing.  
The two companion of the Red woman took there Position in Front of him an Melisandre. They took one by one out  
"Stop!" He roared, "You give the night King more soldiers if you slauter each other. He is on his way here, with a massiv army that is so huge like no one had ever seen. So stop this nonsense! I'm still the Lord Commander and i Order you to lay your weapons down." He said and everyone in the room was impressed by his authority and obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Raynes pov

I had to smile, i knew he would have it in him.  
The man followed his Order. Alina, my companion look with impressed eyes to me. She knew of my history with Lord snow, that is Why we were here. Melisandre came to us, and told her Story to everyone in the house of Black and White. Everyone Who survived Aryas massacar. To be honest i was impressed of her work, the house of Black and White began to Device from their way and I never real fit in, anyway.

When we arrived at Castle Black, it was an awfull picture. The brotherhood were fighting against each other, I looked around and saw a man carrying another. Not just someone, he was carrying Jon. As another crossed the way he was going I got my bow out and shot him.  
After that, Alina and me made sure that Melisandre could make her way towards where the man with Jon was. We made sure to keep their path free and Safe. When they arrived in a room we secured the door. I turned around to See Jon lying on a table, not Breathing, dead. A lump formed in my throat, I knew Melisandre was a witch but to get someone back to the living... I hoped Melisandre could really help him. The witch cut open his shirt, ...wow. ..He looked really could, mouth watering Good. I had to concentrade, I saw how the witch cleaned and Bandaged his wounds.  
I pated Alina on the shoulder, as she looked to me, I shook my head towards the table. So that Alina knew I would help Melisandre with the wounds. After that Task the witch began to mumble words to the Lord of lights, but it didn't work. I felt an familare pain in her chest, after all those years apart they were finally back together in the Same room, in the Same war, on the Same sight. And it seemed fate had other Plans, cruel Plans to Part them again.  
Melisandre told the others to help her, the witch told me to come too. How could She know of their connection? Was I that obvios? Melisandre told me to help him get back, but how. I just leand close to his ear and wispered "I don't know if you can still remember me, but i would really like to make a few New Memorys with you. Stay with me, fight for me." And then out of nowhere he opened his eyes and gasped for air. For a short second he looked into my eyes, old feelings stirred inside me. He still had this beautiful, Brown eyes that could look directly into my soul.  
Our Moment was cut short, because the door was About to break. Alina and I got in position infront of the table where jon was still gasping for air and Melisandre stood. The door Broke and all hell Broke loose. Jon roared and commanded them to stop. I as impressed of his strenght.

Melisandre made her way out of the room, Alina began to follow her. Something inside me held me back, only for a few seconds. I wished i could just ran up to him and take him into my Arms, but now was not the time. I had a Mission, and feelings are dangerous little things I couldn't allow to overcome me without controll. So I followed the women out.

I made my way into the courtyard and tendet to the wounded.  
I was deep in thoughts and were just doing the Routine of bandaging the wounded. After all this time, we were finally reunited. Here, of all places. He was the Lord Commander of the night watch, I always told him that He would become someone of importance.  
Suddenly I heard a strange Sound from somewhere in the stabbles. As I made my way slowly over, Alina was immediatly by my side. Jon who had come out on the balcony, and the other brothers stood still and looked at us, with questions in their eyes. They hadn't heard anything, their hearing not so trained.  
Before we could get anywhere near the stabbles, the doors banged open and out came six White walkers. Without a seconds thoughts we both got our daggers of valyrian Steel out. And within a Minute the walkers layed on the ground. I was Breathing Hard, short breaths. I looked to my side to See if Alina was alright. I could See the smiling in her eyes "If that wasn't fun, i don't know" Alina joked.  
Icouldn't help myself and laughed.

Jons pov  
"Burn the bodys of the dead, it is the only way they will stay dead!" I said to my brothers. I was still unsure if i had just imagined seeing those familare Green orbs. I turned to where the two fighters just were, only to finden them gone.

"Ser Darvos, Who where these soldiers? And why is Melisandre at castle Black again?"  
"My Lord, you know i absolutly loathe this woman, but She and her companions came just in the right time. I think one of them, if not both are woman. I dont know why the Red witch exactly is back and what her Plans are. We shall See. "

I went silent, something wasn't right. Ser Darvos wanted to ask what it was but i only held my Finger up to silence him. "It's to quiet" I only said and walked out on the balcony. Only to See the mysterious soldiers advance the stabbles, When Suddenly the doors sprang open and out came a Hand full of White walkers. Even with my injuries I wanted to make my way down to help, but Ser Darvos stoped me "Look"  
What we saw was impressiv, the two soldiers Slaughtered the walkers as if they were nothing. I saw one of them running towards two walkers,just as the walkers could get their hands on him he sunk to his knees and slipped between them. While slipping, he stabbed them where their hearts once were and they Fall dead to the ground. Once every white was out, he heard a feminin laugh. One that I knew, one that I had missed almost ten years, one that I dreamed of.

Slowly I made my way over, "After ten years, i don't Even get a 'hello'?" I asked the one laughing. As in slowly motion, the soldier stoped laughing and turned to me and took of his mask. I recognized the long mahagony hair immediatly, next I was looking into these familare Green orbs.  
"Hello Jon " Rayne said to me with a smile on her face.

I was in absolut shock, mere minutes ago I was dead and now, here standing in castle Black was the one women I was robbed of .  
"Well, where are your manners Lord snow? If someone greets you, you are to great back." She smiled at me.

This has to be a dream, I thought. The gods are playing Tricks with my mind, but what if... Slowly I walked towards her, I stretched out my Hand towards hers. She looked sceptically at me.

What was he doing? He looked at her like he had Seen a ghost.

Before I could touche her, She took my hands in hers and touched it to her cheek. "I'm real Jon, i'm here...for you " I crushed her to me, engulfing her with my Arms.  
"I missed you, too" She laughed and huged me arkwardly back.  
Time seemed to freeze, as I had her in my Arms again, all I could think of was that She was back. Here at this Moment, the Ring of her voice made me feel something that I thought had died with Ygritt. I was so Consumed of her that I didn't realize that my body was badly hurt and had to regenerade. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness and lost consciousness.

I began to wake, taking in my surroundings I knew I was in the Lord Commanders Chambers, I tryed to remeber what had Happened. I was killed by my sworn brothers, White walkers were within Castle Black and then these Green orbs that hunted me...Rayne! Had he dreamed that She was here or...I tried to get up, but a Hand stopped me.  
"You should really Rest your body, we have taken care of everything. " I looked Who the Hand belonged to and saw Ser Darvos sitting on a wooden chair beside mr, with a book in his hand.  
"I...have...to..." I tried to speak but was still to weak.  
"Don't worry Lord Snow, She is still here. I have to say, you know really impressiv people. "  
"Where...?" I wanted to know "She is in the yard, Training with the few mans left and some New recruits." Ser Darvos answered.  
So I hadn't dreamed it, She was really here. I tried again to get up, I wanted to Talk to her, but once again I was pushed back into my bed.  
"I said you should Rest, She is going to Come up here When She is done" I looked up again, Ser Darvos had become a Good friend, a loyal companion something like family.  
I coughs in hoped to strenghten my voice "How long was i out?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm dying to know what you think, how Do you like it so far?**

Raynes pov

Jon just collapsed in my Arms, he was Heavy and i had to take a step back because of his weight.  
"Ähm...I could use some help here" I said to know one. Immediatly this huge wildling came and Lift Jon up.  
"Come on sleeping beauty..." He made his way back to the room we were in before. I looked after them. So he seemed to remember me, he hadn't forget about me.  
I couldn't count how often he was in my thoughts, i always wondered what would have happened if my father hadn't sent me away. If we would have married and if we were to have children. I knew Jon was great with children, i saw it everytime he interacted with his brothers and sister. It was one of the many reasons I fell in love with him.  
My stay in bravos wasn't what I thought it would be, unfotunately my fahter died shortly after i arrived. So my aunt didn't get money for my stay, she was about to sell me to the bothrel when i ran. I just ran, i didn't know how my aunt could want to Do this but I had thanked her a few years later. Because i found shelter in the house of Black and White. They tought me everything i know now, i met Alina there.  
We Started our Training together an became friends behind closed doors, because it was frowned upon having any human emotions left. They wanted us to feel nothing, to be indifferent to everything around us. We played our rolls as best as we could and became no one.  
After years of being indifferent, came the Day where everything changed. There in the Halls of the thousand faces were Arya Stark. She became one of us, Alina and me were send of to kill one of the merchants on the habour. When we came back everyone was dead. I will always remember how Happy i felt and how Happy Alina looked "We are free" She said. That was When we met Melisandre.

And now here we are, some guy namened Pyp, took the commando as long as Jon was out. The obvios traitor were taken to the dungeons, they were waiting for the sentence of the Lord Commander. Others began to rebuild, and to train again. They behaved as if nothing has happened.  
"Do you see that, they move like little Girls with a fork in their hand" Alina said. "We should offer them some of our training." That wasn't a Bad ideal. We made our way to Pyp, he was taking to a men who we learned was Ser Darvos.  
"Excuse us, we would like to offer some help in Training your fighting skills" I said. The men looked pretty hesitant.  
"My Ladys, that is very generous of you. But fighting is nothing for a Lady, I don't know if my brothers in Black would take a liking in that. But you could help to clean and Cook, as long as you are staying with us." He smiled haltingly.  
Oh Men can be so blind and dumb "I'm Sorry? You have seen what we are capable of. We could strike your mans down in, let's say, five minutes if we wanted to." I answered him "And we are no Ladys " Alina added.  
"I'm Sorry if i offended you, but..."  
I raised my Hand to stop him "Let's make a Deal, if i am capable to win against your Best man, we are to train this bunch. If I loose, we will clean and Cook. " He looked hesitant but I could see the flamme of my challenge was rising inside him, after a Minute he said "If you must, but don't cry when I hurt you."  
Oh man are so arrogant when it comes to fighting, I held my laugh back and only smiled and offered him my Hand to seal the Deal. Alina Broke out in a fit of laughter "Oh Boy you will be so Sorry for saying that to her" She said between her lauhters.  
We made our way down to the yard, everyone stopped what they were doing. Carefully i took my coat of, and heard a few sharp breaths. I always had my Amory on me, I was never without a blade hidden. Even my shoes had hidden blades. As i turned, Pyp already attacked. To fast, I thought as i dodged him, in the same time as i punched him in the stomach. He began to fell forward, in his arrogant way he hadn't took his coat of, so as he was loosing his footage I pulled on his coat. He fell on his back, I stepped over him, and sat on his stomage and held my blade to his throat. "I win! " I said sweetly to him.

After that we could began to train the crows. They weren't bad fighters, just not educated enough. They had to learn, and they had to learn fast. From what I heard and knew, from Melisandre, the army of the dead was already on its way here.  
When I wasn't resting i was Training them, at the beginning the man were hesitant to attack Alina and me. Because we were woman. We quickly changed that, and took our masked back on. That helped a little for them to forget that they were fighting with women. Between eating, Training and sleeping I would always go to look after Jon. He still hadn't woken up. I was worried that maybe a traitor, who wanted to see him dead, was still around. But everytime I came to visit him, Ser Darvos was at his side.  
I got restless and nervous, it was midday, we were already a week here. Jon hadn't woken up.

What if he is never going to wake up again? No, I coundn't let myself think of that.  
I was in the middel of Training a New recruit, he had Potential. He was a Quick learner and literatly inhaled all I thought him. We were in the middel of Training with a sword when he Suddenly stoped an looked behind me. Everyone facing the Castle stopped, I turned and saw the reason all of them became like statues. There on the balcony stand Jon Snow, he had watched the Training but his eyes looked into Mine, Even with my mask on he could recognize me. I got these tingeling feeling inside my stomache, it irretated me. Almost ten years i had felt nothing and one look of him made me want to run up to him and jump in his Arms. I were so deep inside my head, that i almost hadn't noticed Ser Darvos making his way towards me.  
"My Lady, the Lord Commander wishes to speak with you." He said while he bowed.  
I shook my head, with a smile. He was such a lovingly, stubborn man "Ser, I already told you, I'm no Lady. Please tell the Lord Commander that i will come as soon as our training is over." I said and smiled at him. He couldn't hide his suprise, I had told him how i knew Lord Snow. He must have believed i would drop everything immediatly when Jon would wake. But there were more important matters to handle, now. With a knowing smile Ser Darvos left them. "Okay, we've got enough of a break, get back to the Training. " I ordered.  
I had to get my feelings checked, it couldn't be that Jon snow still had so much impact on me. I saw Alina looking mischief "I could have sworn i saw you blushing when you two looked at each other."  
I blushed "Shut up!" I laughed at her and gave her a little shove towards her sparring partner.

Later as we finished our training, I was about to make my way to Jon. The fighting calmed me a bit, When I heard Alina shouts "Don't Do anything i wouldn't Do too" I turned to reply to her and saw all Men looking at me,what must they think now. On my way i thought about it, could we really Start where we left of. No, we both have changed to much, I mean I became an assasin and he was Lord Commander of the night watch. It wouldn't matter First we had to fight against Night King, I can think about that when we both would survive this.  
I stand Before the door and knocked "Enter" I heard his voice, and there he stand. Infront of the fireplace, he had his thick curly hair tamed into a braid. I had to be starring at him and he at me, because we both jumped a little when we heard a chair scretch across the floor.  
Only in this Moment i noticed his companions, Pyp, Tormund and Ser Darvos. They had stand because of my entre "You don't have to stand because of me, I thought I already told you this" I said as I made my way to the table. "You wanted to speak to me, Lord commander. " I said, trying not to Sound nervous and failing miserable.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it. **

Jon pov

I sat with Ser Darvos, Pyp and Tormund we were trying to make a Plan to man all the watch points on the Wall, but without Men it was a Hard Task. The few we had, weren't nearly enough and the new recruits weren't trained enough to send them away. That would be their death sentence. And then there was always the Situation at Winterfell, the Boltons had taken Winterfell. And to make it Even worse, they had Sansa.  
Before we could really think About a way that would help in all these matters, there was a knock on my door. I knew it musst be Rayne, finally She came. "Enter" said and turned to see her, but she was wearing her mask again. But that wouldn't stop my eyes from starring into her Green ones. I noticed that the room had fallen quiet, and that everyone, even Tormund, were standing upon her entering. When a chair scratched against the floor, we both jumped.  
"You don't have to stand because of me, I thought I already told you this" she said with her soft voice to the Men. "You wanted to speak to me, Lord commander. " She adressed me.  
"Would the Lords please leave us, ..." I Started only for Tormund to Interrupt "Oh no, now that its getting intersting here. Don't do anything I wouldn't Do, Lord crow" He said as Ser Darvos pulled him out of the room, I felt my face heat up at his words. My thoughts stopped when I heard a god like laugh coming from her "Alina told me the same!" She laughed, now i was laughing too.  
When the laughing stopped, I looked at her. She was still Wearing her masked, it was irretating me, i wanted to see her face so I made my way over to where she was standing. Slowly i took her mask off, she didn't stopped me.

"There you are" I smiled at her, "Why won't we take a seat, I believe we have a lot of catching up ." I think she blushed a little when she walked around me and took a seat on the table.  
"How are you doing?" I asked her as I sat on the chair beside her.  
"Shoudn't i be the one asking this questions? I mean you are the one that came back from the dead a week ago."  
"You know what I mean, what are you doing here? Now of all times? "  
"Melisandre found us, and told us what is going on here, that we were needed here. And thanks to your sister we were finally free to go wherever we wanted. So we traveled with her." My sister?  
"Wait Sansa Set you free, where and from who? "  
"No Jon, not Sansa. Arya!"  
"Arya is alive?" I couldn't believe it my little sister was still alive, I always knew she was a fighter. Rayne just nodded her head. We sat there all night talking, we had ten years of catching up to do. On the outside Rayne wasn't the sweet, innocent little girl, that would dream to catch a Star. But when she began to let her Walls down, which was a hard task, you could easily See that there were still bits and pieces of that girl there. That girl I fell in love with, so many years ago. She grow up, got more curves but in the right places, she had aged the same as me. I became furios when she told what she had to endure in bravos, her aunt wanted to sell her to a damn bothrel and than the hole pain in the house of Black and White. Sometime long after midnight she fell asleep. After everything she still looked so peaceful, I would make sure to keep her Safe at my sight. I never wanted to loose her again, despide my wounds i carried her to my bed and sat beside her.  
I looked at her "It's rude to starr" She mumbled sleepy, I had to smile at that. Remembering the last time she said that  
"I'm not starring, just admiring." Now she was smiling, I stroke my Fingers across her cheek. "Come to bed Jon snow, you need to Rest, too." She said, sitting up tieredly.  
"No, please. Stay." I begged her, She looked me in the eyes, like she was searching for something. She must have found it, because She leand into me, I close my eyes...and kissed me on the cheek. The feeling of her lips against my skin was Incredible, "Okay, but no funny Business Lord Snow"  
I let out a little laugh, she was Incredible. I layed down beside her, soon we were both asleep.

Raynes pov

I slowly woke up, it was to damn Hot here. Why was it so Hot? Then i noticed that my pillow was breathing and had a heart beat, the last night came back to me like a punch.  
My pillow was Jon, last night we talked, I musst have dozen of because the next thing I knew was, that I was being carried and layed down on a soft bed. He was about to sleep on a chair when I tried to get up and let him take the bed. He asked me to stay. He had really asked me to stay, i was overpasst the moon on the inside. I slowly opend my eyes, only to see his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. I concetrated on the rythm of his heartbeat, it was the best melody i had heard in a long time. Carefully, not to wake him I raised my head to look at him, only to get startled by the door hiting a Wall, and me falling out of the bed.

"Wakey Wakey, lovebirds!" I heard Alina singing. I looked up at her from the floor with a scowl on my face, did she have to Come here in this Moment? I led an frustrated sighn out.  
"Oh..how boring, I thought they would be naked" I heard Tormund say and saw him leave immediatly.  
"I realy thought you would be more, I don't know, graceful by now." Alina said as she helped me up from the cold floor. "Oh Shut it, would you?!" I growled at her and She laughed even more.  
"What a wake up call!" I heard Jon laugh behind me, I turned slowly around to face him.  
"Are you laughing about me falling to the floor?" I asked him only to see him shrink back and clutching his side where i know was a wound.  
"I'm Sorry but you should have seen the look on your face" He said while groaning.  
Now Alina was laughing along with him, I could feel my face heat up. Sulky I made my way to the door and away from them.  
"Just keep laughing but the revenge will be mine" I said as I left the room. I heard them shouting after me but I was to embaressed to turn around.  
I made my way to my chambers to refresh and then to the great Hall to eat, before I would resume to train the recruits. As I sat down i got a wide smile on my face, thinking back, the Situation really was funny. But what really made me smile was the fact that I had been so close to Jon, the feel of him having so near me, his smell.  
I was brought out of my thought when a brother of the night watch sat across from, a slimy one none then less.  
"What can I help you with?" I asked seemingly friendly. I could tell exactly from the look of his eyes, what he wanted. That would be fun.  
"I have this scratchy feeling inside my breeches, would you be so nice to make it better."  
Oh Boy, these Men are really not used to have a woman around. I got my foot up to his cock and shifted it a bit, to unleash my hidden blade at the front of my shoe and pressed a little with the tip against it.  
"Is that how you speak to a woman?" I asked, as he looked with shocked face down. "I would recommend you to change such a behaivior, I believe your Mother taught you better"  
"I'm Sorry my Lady, I will leave you alone. Again i'm Sorry, please just let my leave." He begged. I shifted my foot again to retract my blade, he jumped up immediatly. I laughed at the sight of him running for the hills.  
"That wasn't nice. " Alinas voice apearred behind me.  
"Don't care, those guys have absolutly no manners." I said while she sat on the bench across from me.  
"Your Jon is really..." I had to Interrupt her right there "Stop! He is not MY Jon, okay?!"  
"Don't be like that, you know what I mean. He is really nice, easy to Talk to. He has a pure heart" She said.  
"I know" I said and smiled a bit, before we could talk further there was a shout from the gate "Three incomings!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am about to watch the last Episode. I don't want it to end *snivel***

**I hope you will have fun with this chap**

Jons pov  
"Just keep laughing but the revenge will be mine" She said while she left the room.  
"Rayne, wait I..." I wanted to get up, but was immediatly reminded that I was not full heald just yet. The pain made me groan.  
"Let her go, she will come down...Eventually" Alina said to me and helped me to slowly get up.  
"So you are the infamous Jon Snow, sorry. Lord Commander Snow. I thought you were taller." She said to me  
I had to laugh a little, only to feel my side hurting again "Sorry to disappoint you." I groand out.  
"Thanks, so you are her friend. Alina, right?"  
"The one and only, my Lord." She smiled at me, she was a care free young woman, with blond hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes.  
"Call me Jon, please. I am no Lord." I said to her. "So tell me a little bit from you. Where are you from? And how did the two of you meet?" I asked her. I had talked to Rayne but she was pretty hesitant to get to deep into her past. I only knew that her aunt had tried to get rid of her, but before she could Rayne had run off. She had found shelter in some house where Arya had also turned up, but the both never got to talk because of her different shedules. I feared Alina would also be like that, but I was suprised to learn that Alina was more open. She told me almost everything I wanted to know. I was shocked to learn that my sweet, inocent Rayne had become an assasin. Her aunt had tried to sell her to the bothrel after her father died that was why She had run away. How can someone Do that to a member of his own family. So She had suffered a Lot in the past years.  
"Soooo Jon, I have answered your questions, now It's time that you give me some answers. " Alina said, and to be honest I was a bit affraid of what to come. She had a mischief grin on her face.  
"What are your intentions with my sweet little Rayne, here?" She asked.  
I was shocked at her forwardness, "My...what?"  
"Intentions! Come now every blind could see the chemstry the two of you had when you saw her the First time down in the yard. So it is a valid questions. Because you should know, we look after each other, sooo..."  
I had to stop her right there "I got no intentions, okay?! And definatly no bad ones. She was my friend first and i would like it if we could be that again." I told her.  
"Friends, mhh? Dosen't looked like it, this morning."  
"Alina, I made an oath, there is no way I will break that again." I told her, and knew at the same moment that i made a mistake in saying her that. Now she looked more than interessted.  
"Again?" She saw how I hesitated to answer her, I didn't want to talk about Ygritt.  
"You don't have to tell me. I see that it is nothing you lightly talk about, but think about the words of your oath. Because were i stand, i would say you don't have to live after an oath anymore. I mean when Rayne and me arrived, you were dead."  
I hadn't thought about that, it was true. My watch ends with my dead. That would mean i am no longer the lord commander and so...I was a free man now. But I had to made sure that the watch and his mans would be led by a Good man, not like Lord thorne. Which was now at the prison for treasure.  
That was another thing coming, the trials of those who betrayed and murderd me. What an Ironie to have to decide what should happened to the man who hated me from the very First Moment we met and who is at fault for my death.  
"It was good talking to you, but the Training will begin soon and i wouldn't like to do that with an empty stomache. So I guess we will see each other. And don't worry i would bet that rayne will be visiting you soon, bye" Alina brought me out of my thoughts. I had to say, Alina was very much like Tormund. Honest, loyal and always straight to the point with the heart on the tongue.  
It wasn't long after our confersation that Pyp and Ser Davos came to me. We had a lot to discusse on how we wanted to man the wall. We were in the middel of a tack tick when we heard the watch on the gate call "Three incomings! "  
We made our way out, who could that be? With Winter coming it was rare to get visitors up here.  
We saw the three riders coming through the gate and i was shocked to see that I knew one of them. Sansa. I made my way as quickly as I could into the yard "Sansa? Is that really you?"  
She turned and i couldn't say anything. She looked absolutly terrible, she had cuts and bruises all over her face.  
She ran into my Arms and immediatly began to cry, I looked up only to see everyone starring at us.  
"Get back to the Training! " I ordered them.  
"You heard your Lord commander, move your arses" Alina shouted at the man. As I turned to leave with Sansa still in my arms i caught the look of Rayne. It was a mix of deep sympathy and absolute furry, but I couldn't concentrate on that now. I had Sansa to take care of, as I was to get her to my chambers i noticed that her companions were to follow us.  
"And who are you, my Lady? " I said to the big, blond woman in knights armor.  
"That are Brienne of Tard and her squier podrick, they saved me Jon." Sansa said quietly between her sorbs.  
"I am thankful for your help" I winked grenn to me "Grenn here will show you to your rooms."  
"My Lord..." the blond began only to get jnterrupted by Sansa.  
"It's okay Brienne. He is my brother, he will keep me save."  
"Aye, my lady" She bowed before leaving with grenn and her squier.  
Sansa and me made our way to my chambers where I sat her on a stood, and ordered a Maester to come and take a look at her, because she was still sorbing.  
"Sansa, please. Tell me what happened to you." I asked her carefully.  
After she stopped crying, she told me everything from her marriage with Thyrion Lannister to how she fled Kings Landing with littlefinger, to how he betrayed her and her marriage to Ramsey Bolton. I could hardly listen to her, I got so furios. "Sansa, I promise you to bring you Ramsey Bolton to sentence him" I said to her as I knelt infront of her. I would move heaven and hell to get my Fingers on that Bolton Bastard and get Winterfell back in the hands of an Stark. I knew I should concentrat on the Night King but my family would always come first, and I would get revenge for what they did to Sansa.  
When we were done talking I leaded Sansa to her rooms, where the Maester was waiting. I immediatly saw the blond woman at her door "Thanks you, for rescuing her" I said to her.  
"I gave Lady caitlyn my Word that I would keep her daughters Safe, unfotunately the younger one wouldn't listen to me, my Lord "  
I smiled a little "Yeah, that is Arya."


	6. Chapter 6

**What the hell was that? That was no end, it was a catastrophe. So sad**

Raynes pov  
When the three riders came through the gates, I saw that two of them were armed, I took one of my hands immediatly to a dagger. The third had to be a Lady or something, I couldn't see the face because she had her hood way down. I noticed that Jon had come out and i saw recognition on his face, so he knew her.  
"Sansa, is that you?" He asked as he hurried down the step and into the yard. I turned back to the woman infront of me, this should be Sansa. I remembered her to be very conceited, but that Person had nothing on how I remembered her. She slowly took of her hood, and i couldn't breath anymore. Her face had deep cuts and pretty heavy bruises on it. Her body language was the one of an hurt Child, absolutly scared. She had been broken by what she had endured. My Hand tighten on my dagger so much that it hurt. Who ever did that to her won't know what hit him when I would get my hands on him. Sansa and me were never the best of friends, but how could someone do that to a helpless woman. How can someone break another? I had the mercy to kill all my victims, after all.  
"Get back to the Training! "Jon ordered to everyone.  
"You heard your Lord commander, move your arses" Alina shouted at the man.

I let my inner rage out on the recruits, at the end of the Day a few of them hobbeled into the great Hall to eat.  
"You were pretty hard on them today" Alina said as she shove a dish towards me.  
"Yeah i know, but our enemys won't go easy on them so they should get used to it. Thanks but i'm not hungry i will take a ride around the area to clean my head. I won't be far." I said to her as I got up, before I could leave she touched my Hand to stop me.  
"I know what is going on in that head of yours, don't!"  
"I don't know what you are talking about I..."  
"You just want the head of whoever did that to the young Lady, I know. But that is not a decision you should make, It's up to her what should happened to him, and you know it." She clarifyd.  
I sat back on my Spot again and wispered harshly "Do you really think she is in the right mental constitution to make a decision like that? Did you see her? I don't even want to know what happened to her. I feel like I should do something to revenge what she had endured. I just.."  
"Want to do something to help. I know, Rayne You have the heart on the right spot but these decisions are not ours. When they come to you or us and asked for help, we can still let that Bastard suffer. Think about what Jaqen H'ghar always said 'When anger speaks, wisdom veils her face'"  
I knew that she was right, but it was awful hard to stay put and do nothing. I led out a sighn and just nodded at her. I really had to controll my feelings better, at bravos it never was a Problem but here. Here was everything different, I was different because i was so near to Home, to him again. I had to get my walls up again, to be indifferent to such things.  
"I will go meditate" I said as I got up and left.

Jon pov

I was emotional at my Limit, I was tiered of these Power hungry fight and wars over nothing but Land.  
All the Lords wouldn't get the whole picture, they didn't knew the real enemy and that he was on his way here. The night King and his army. I had send raven's to every house and asked for soldier who would fight along side the night watch, but each and everyone were to concernd of their own well being. Sansa had offered the help of the north, if we could take Winterfell back

After I got Sansa to her chambers I sat with Tormund, Ser Darvos and Pyp in my room. We slowly realized that we would have to take Sansa up on her offer. She would get the help of the Lords of the big houses in the north to form an army who could maybe, and it was a big maybe, survive the long night. So we had to get on the board of these stupid Bastards and get Winterfell back. The only good in this situation was, that I would get my revenge on what that Bastard Bolton did to Sansa.

I was still over thinking everything that had been said, I couldn't rest with all these voice inside my head so i made my way out. Get a breath of fresh air. I would give my title as Lord commander to Pyp, I knew so much. He was a loyal and honest soldier and friend. As I was walking through the yard i noticed a shadow up on the look out of the Gates, I immediatly got my sword out an ran the steps up. Ready to fight any enemys who would be waiting there, as I got to the top i saw that the shadow was Rayne, she sat there with closed eyes wich looked out at our Home or what was left of it.  
"Put your sword back before I kick your arse, Snow" She said to me without turning or opening her eyes.  
"How did you..." I began but She interrupted me "I noticed your walk, you are still limping a bit. A now please be quiet, I try to mediate here."  
I sat down beside her an looked out in the quiet night. After a while i turned to look at her, she was way more interessting for me. "You are starring, again." She said annoyed.  
"I'm Sorry, it just still so unreal to me that you are here."  
"You better get used to it, quickly. Because I intend to stay." She said while getting up, I followed her up. I kept on watching her every move, something was different about her now. But I couldn't put my Finger on it. As she tried to move past me I caught her arm in my Hand, she looked down where I touched her and then up to me.  
"What is it? You are different then this morning, did I do something to upset you? Did something happen? "  
"Not everything revolves about you, Lord Snow. I just had to get my head straight, I'm here for a reason. That is to help the human Kind to survive the long night." She said emotionless while ripping her arm from me.  
When I thought she had her walls up around her yesterday, they were definatly higher now. I didn't know what changed between us, but I couldn't let her leave like this.  
"And why do you want to survive the long night with no Intention to live a little?" I asked her  
Slowly she turned around, the look in her eyes almost frightened me "Who said i want to survive the long night? " she said back and left me standing. I was completly caught by suprise, she didn't intend to survive the long night. She just wanted to help the people to have something like a chance in surviving. My eyes followed her across the yard, I would make sure that she would start seeing a reason to survive.

On the next morning, I sat with Sansa on a table of the great Hall. My eyes were wandering to Rayne every now and then. Her back was faced to me, and I sighn.  
"Who is she? Is she the one you broke your oath for?" Sansa asked from my side.  
I looked at her suprised "How do you know I broke my oath?"  
"Jon, every castle has ears, you just have to listen" She said. She had grow up since I last saw her in Winterfell. Next to me wasn't that little girl I knew anymore but the last Lady of Winterfell.  
"Oh, no she isn't. Do you remeber the daughter of the old stabbler? Rayne?"  
"Of course, she had been sent of to bravos, because of her affections towards you. Isn't it?"  
"That's her" I winced at her comment why Rayne had been sent away. Her eyes widened and immediatly goes to Rayne, She looked rather impressed.

After the breakfast we made Plans for the fight for Winterfell, Tormund had offered the help of the wildlings, so I had my army.

Rayne pov  
After the night I talked to Jon, I always kept an eye out for him. I know that he wasn't happy about our confersation that night but I had to get my propose why i am here clear to him.  
If we survive the long night I could still explain to him why i had to distance myself from him. He made me feel to much. I had to be indifferent to fight as I was taught to, Melisandre had left us without saying anything weeks ago. Maybe she would send us some soldiers. We were in great need of them, the recruits were good at the Training but I doubted they would be as good in a real war.  
We were told that Jon had given up his Position as Lord commander, he gave it to Pyp. But not after he pardoned Sir Alister and the other traitors, he would need them for the long night. Today, they wanted to begin their journey to Winterfell. The wildlings would fight with Jon.  
Alina and me were to accompany them. I was getting my horse ready for the travel, when Jon came up behind me. I hadn't to turn around to know that it was him, I could feel his presents.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked  
"What does it look like? I'm getting ready to leave for Winterfell with you guys"  
"But you won't come along with us. You won't fight in this war." Jon said, I slowly turned to him, my anger slowly rising.  
"And why not? I am a better fighter than you!"  
"Rayne, I know you can fight but this isn't your fight." He tried to reason me "And i don't think that you fight better than me" He told me with a mischief grin.  
"Oh Boy, you didn't just say that to her" Alina made her presents known to us, at the gates of the stabble.  
"It was nice knowing you Jon Snow" She said befor she took a step to the side.  
I didn't want to hurt him, badly, but I wanted to get my Message straight. Befor he could even realize what was about to happen i liftet my foot up and kicked him into his chest. He went flying out of the stabble, he landeded infront of Sansa's horse.  
She look suprised down "Jon? What are you doing down there on the ground?" She asked, I had to laugh at the picture which only led Sansa to look up to me.  
"I just wanted to check if you got your saddle on rightly." He groand out. Which only brought her to laugh too.  
"Sure, looks like it" She said still with a smile on her face. That's a First, I thought as get on my horse and made my way out of the stabbles. "My lady" I greets her as I made my way past her.  
I heard Alina "You are Lucky Jon, she went really easy on you. She must like you." saying. I feel my cheecks heating as everyone turned to me, because they had heard her. As she came beside me on her horse i was still Red  
"I could slap you for saying this" I told her  
"Why isn't it true?" She answered with an inocent smile.  
"I hate you, sometimes"  
"No, you love me and you know it." She said "Just like you love someone else around here" She statted as she galloped away from me. I just sat there with my mouth open, she didn't just said that out loud.  
"You are going to catch flys" came Sansa's voice from behind me, with podrick and Brienne at her side. Shocked I turned to her, did they just heard what Alina told? I got beat Red, at the mere thought of that.  
I got my horse to gallop and rode after Alina who was still laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's getting Hot and funny. I hope you like it**

Jon pov  
Ouch! She caught me completly of guard as she kicked me.  
Of course everyone saw it, I had to take a few jokes how a girl kicked my arse. I knew she would get angry but befor i could say that I was just joking i went flying.  
All the way she wouldn't talk or even look at me, I must really hit a nerve. I watched her, every night she would mediate at a bonefire. Away from everyone.

On the night, befor the fight should take place, we set our camp a half Day march away from Winterfell, I had tried to get to Talk to her again but she wouldn't have it and just rode away. Now as I was stroding through the Camp i saw her at a bonefire. She sat with Ser Darvos, Alina and Tormund. I was facinated how the Light of the fireplace danced on her skin.  
"She is beautiful, right?" came Sansa's voice from behind me.  
I hadn't even noticed when she came up to me "Aye, that she is" I told her. I wouldn't deny it any longer, how could i? I was falling all over again for her.  
"You know, we could save many lifes when we would just send her and her friend to Winterfell, right?"  
I turned to her with shock ridden on my face, did she just suggest i should send Alina and Rayne alone in the there? I know they would be capable of going unnoticed there, and that they could fight. But I didn't knew Ramsey Bolton, I just knew what people, and Sansa, had told me. What if they got busted, I wouldn't take the chance to let her die there alone and away from me.  
"I know that, Sansa. But what if they get busted? How would we know that? I think our best and fastest solution is the battle tomorrow." I answered her.  
"You are right, will she fight along side you?"  
I had to scof at that, what a questions "You saw what happened when I tried to let her stay behind the last time, Do you?" Sansa smiled a little  
"Oh that was it! I thought you just wanted to check my saddle" She laughed and began to walk away "Sleep tied Jon, tomorrow is going to be a long day" She smiled knowingly.  
I turned back to the scene at the bonefire, she was laughing about something Tormund had said. I got jealouse that he could do that, whereas she wouldn't talk or even look to me. I had to do something, who know maybe this is my last chance to do anything, no one know what is going to happen tomorrow. Determinded I made my way over to them  
"Rayne could I speak to you?" I asked nicely, but again I got no answer.  
"Come on Rayne, you can not ignore our little baby crow forever" Tormund said with a knowing grin on his face. He was up to something, as I looked around the others I saw that Alina and Ser Darvos face matched his. What was going on here? She huffed out a sighn and got up to follow me, we made our way to my tent in silence.  
I let her enter first, she got to stand near the entrance.  
"So...I wanted to apologize for what I said back at Castle Black. I just wanted to make a joke, I know now that it was a bad one."  
She didn't answer me, didn't even look at me, only starred at the ground. I made my way towards her and took her face in my hands to made her look at me. What I saw made my heart ache, I could see a whirlwind of emotions, anger, fear, distrust.  
"Rayne, please say something. I can not stand it if you are mad at me, you know that."  
She tried to get free but I wouldn't have it, one of my hands got to her hip and pressed her to me.  
"Lord Snow..." She began i interrupted her, with my hand I pulled her to me and leand in. The moment i felt her lips on mine and my world seemed to explod. She didn't return the kiss immediatly, as I was about to pull away and apologize to her, she began to kiss me back, that made me brave and i deepened my kiss. We slowly stumbeled to my bed were I layed her down softly, to feel her mouth and her body under mine made me insane. She opened her mouth to me and i careesed her tongue with mine. I didn't want this moment to end, ever.  
We only came up to breath, I carefully made rid of her leather gear. Damn she was wearing an singlet, a breath of nothing. Neverthless I could feel the smoothness of her skin under my Fingers. I led my fingers wander to the hem of her singlet and shifted her so that I could move it up, my lips began a journey to her neck and to the valley of her breasts. As I was about to take her breasts in my hand, she moand my Name. If I wasn't hard before I definetly was it now.

"Jon! " She moand again, as I began to knead her breasts in my Hand, she instantly pressed her chest against my hands.  
"Oh gods! Jon...Please! " Oh god was she trying to kill me, she could almost make me cum in my pants with just her voice. I move her singlet to the side, to expose her breasts, I couldn't resist it and sucked her nipple into my mouth, which earned me another groan from her lips. Suddenly she took my hands in hers an stopped them, I looked up at her still with her nipple in my mouth. I could see the want in her eyes, but there was something else.  
"We have to stop Jon" She said breathless "We need our energy for the battle" She tried to reason me. I knew she was right, but she feels to damn good, I couldn't just let her leave now.  
I let her nipple plop out of my mouth and tried to cool down, which was pretty hard, literatly. With her lying half naked before me.  
After a few minutes of silence, I climbed up to her so that we were face to face. I stroke her hair out of her face and let my Hand lay there.  
"You are right, but please will you stay here the night. With me?" I asked hopeful, looking in her bright, lust filled, Green eyes. She just nodded, still breathless. I cradeled her in my arms, unknowingly I still traced my fingers on her naked abdomen.  
"You are killing me here, Jon." She said as goosebumps errupted on her skin, as she turned her face me again. She was so close, I couldn't resist and captured her lips with mine again. It was a heated kiss, but I knew that we should Rest. So I ended what I began to pull the fur Covers over us.  
"Sleep tied, Lady of my heart" I said, she didn't say anything back only cuddeled closer to me.

Rayne pov  
I was wake by voices, they weren't really loud but it was enough for me.  
I looked down and saw a hand on my hip, not just any hand but Jons. I embraced the feeling of him, the last two weeks were hell. I did everything I could to avoid him, after our little fight at castle Black I knew I had to. The longer I had thought about it, the sweeter I felt was his attemp to keep me out of harms way. My mood was significant getting worse the longer a stayed away from him. Alina, Ser Darvos and even Tormund noticed that, and began to make bets when I would break. When Alina told me about the bets I was furios, I mean who would do that. At some point Ser Darvos came up to me and told me about his son, that he didn't get the chance to make up his mistakes to him. I had confessed my inner fight to him, because i knew that he was trust worthy.  
"Rayne, you both were almost half your lifes apart from each other and the second you two meet again you bonded like this time never happened. I mean that has to mean something, right?" He told me.

After that I would steal little glances at him here and there, but I made sure he wouldn't see me doing so. When he came up to me last night, I was conflicted. I knew we were to fight tomorrow and it would be best if we stayed apart one more day, but the side of me which yearned for him won. Even without Tormund input I would have gone with him, I couldn't stay away any longer. Alina threw me a knowing look, with a little smile. She knew I was at my ends. But even in my wildes fantasies I didn't would have guessed what was about to happen.  
He apologized and before i could say anything he shushed me and made me look at him, that was my end. His eyes were always my point of weakness. As I felt his lips on mine I got a flashback to our last day together, as he was about to pull away I woken up and kissed him back. My hands were almost immediatly in his hair, I have always loved his thick, curly hair.  
The way he made me feel was Incredible, I forget everything around us. It was just us that mattered, our kissing intensifided as we stumbeled to his bed. I was so Consumed by him I didn't even realized that he had already taken off my leather gear. I was going mad with the feeling of him against me, as his mouth made its way down my neck and to the valley of my breasts. I think I died and went to heaven, I sucked in a heavy breath as he took my nipple in his mouth. But a voice inside me told me that we had to stop, that we still have to win a battle.

I stoped him and tried to get my breathing under control "We have to stop, Jon" I told him "We have a battle tomorrow" I tried to reason him.  
After that we didn't talk much, he asked me to stay with him again. I was addicted to feel him, as he wished me goodnight he called me 'the Lady of his heart'. I couldn't say anything back, if I had I would have confessed my love for him.  
And now here I am, in the arms of my dream Prince. The voices outside got more, I looked at Jon. He was still in a deep slumber, as carefully as possible I got out of the bed and put my clothes back on. Slowly and without a sound i made my way out of his tent, but not without stealing another kiss.  
I made another fire and sat down, just looking out to see the Sun come up. I sat there and just starred ahead, reliving the last felt him before he sat down next to me.  
"When I woken up you were gone, did I do something wrong?" He asked  
I layed my head on his shoulder "Someone told me once, that if the Sun comes up and the sky turns Red, blood will be shed. They called it the Wintersun, because the Winter takes so many lives"  
He kissed the top of my head "But it won't be ours."  
"I hope so" I said as I turned my head to look at him. We starred into each others eyes, I knew I had to get up and prepare myself for the fight, so I leand in a little and kissed him lightly. I pulled away and smiled at him, as I was standing up he pulled me back into his lap and kissed me fiercly. I snaked my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself closer to him, I had my legs around him and could feel him getting Hard under me again. I broke our kiss and leand my head against his.  
"I have to go, Alina and me have to prepare ourself for the fight." I wispered to him.  
"If I would ask you to stay behind and guard Sansa, would you do it?"He asked as he stands up to me. I looked in his eyes, hadn't he still understood that I was more than capable of fighting? I knew he could see my rage rising in my eyes.  
"It's not that I don't think that you aren't capable to fight or something. I just would feel better if I knew you were out of harms way." He said as he pulled me back to him and cradeled my face.  
My rage almost immediatly vanished, he worried about me. "If you stay behind too" I answered with a mischief smile.  
"Rayne, you know I can't do that."  
"Then you got your answer, Lord Snow" He groand at me, I knew he hated it when I would call him 'Lord', I could see it in his eyes. I kissed his nose, and skipped away from him.

I came to Alinas and my tent and shrieked, loud. I closed my eyes in fright of loosing my sight.  
There laying naked were Alina and Tormund "I really didn't need to see this guys!" Before I could turn arms wrapped around my hips, I could feel it was Jons but I was still not ready to open my eyes again.  
"Uhh guys really? A warning would have been nice" I heard him say, amused.  
I let out a laugh, I din't know why. But it was so funny that the two People who would push Jon and me together were shaking it up themself.  
"What? Haven't you see a naked men before? What were you guys doing then?" Tormund answered, and I heard his voice getting closer. I hide myself behind Jon, who was laughing.  
"Alina, the Sun is getting up. So come out when you are dressed again" I said and with that I turned and all but ran back to the fire. I saw Ser Darvos with his sword in his hand, ready to fight "I'm sorry if I scared you Ser, I got an very unwelcomed suprise" I told him.  
"Let me guess, Alina and Tormund? " before I could ask how he knew of that, "Even a blind could see that happen" He laughed as he made his way back to his tent. Shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon pov  
There we are, infront of my home. It was a sad picture, because Winterfell was obviously pretty damaged. Between me and my home stands the Bastard of Bolton, Ramsey, and his army. He had raped and hurt Sansa in the worst terrible ways I could imagine, and I knew that Sansa was keeping the most horrorful incidents to herself. I would make him suffer for that.  
We marched up into screaming distance, I wanted his men to know that they had the option to live if they were to leave Ramsey and wouldn't fight.  
"Oh what do I see there? Isn't that the Bastard of Winterfell, that had gone to serv the Night watch? Aahh, and broke his oath?" He said "And isn't that the wore that I call my wife, who had run away from me. I will reward you for bringing her back to me, maybe even spare your life."  
"I am Jon snow, son of Eddard stark I will spare the lifes of those of you that will turn your back on the intruder of Winterfell. We don't want to fight you, we have no reason to. But we want what belongs rightful to Lady stark." I explained but I could see that it fell on deaf ears.  
"You mean Lady Bolton, did you forget that I married her?" The Bastard answered.  
My rage was slowly building inside me, he wanted to still use Sansa to get his men to be loyal.  
"Before it gets nasty here, I have a little present for you Snow. My mens found him with a wildling woman." A Boy came from the back, he had familare locks and the same Brown eyes as me, Rickon. My eyes widended, and fear made its way up.  
"He is no threat to you, led him leave" I said to him with a fear strikend voice.  
"Oh let me think about it, you asked so nicely...okay I will set him free. Go Boy, run to your bastard brother so you can have one last hug before I will behead him."  
Rickons eyes widened in fear, and he began to run. As fast as he could he made his way towards me, with every step he took towards me my hope grew. At least I could keep one of my brothers Safe, I knew Ramsey was up to something but as I saw him take his bow I paniked. As fast I could, I run towards Rickon  
"Rickon stop! Get on the ground! Rickon!" I screamed as loud as I could.  
I saw a few bolts missed him, as I finally got to him I saw an arrow flying past me. He hit Ramseys arrow, which would have hit Rickon in the back. I cradeled Rickon in my arms, and took him to a little Hill where we could hide a little. He was sobbing  
"Jon, Jon I don't want to die, please" He said with tears in his eyes.  
"Rickon! Rickon, look at me, we have to get back to my mens, we have to run, fast. And do not run straight, make turns so they can't hit you! Okay!?"  
He nodded, I could see he was trying not to be brave.  
"I will watch your back, so you go first. GO!"  
I screamed at him as I got my sword out to knock the arrows who could hit him out of the way.  
Bolts were still flying from my mens, which safed us. I turned and saw that the wildlings were trying to hit the arrows away from us, on the front standing in battle gear, with what I thought would be war painting, were Alina and Rayne. They both hit every arrow, without much effort.  
As we finally made it behind our lines, Rayne was immediatly at my side "Are you both okay?"  
She looked worried, and began to unleash Rickons hands. After that she turned to see if he was injurd. I smiled to myself, she acted like a Mother towards him.  
"Thanks to you we are." Would you please get him safely to Sansa?" I asked her.  
"Damn, that wasn't how I planed it. Whatever, the more the merrier." We heard Ramsey.  
I knew she wanted to fight along side me but I would always try to get her out of harms way. She looked at me with a knowing smile, she knew what I was trying to do.  
"Alright, come on little Rickon we have to move fast. Or else I can't safe your brothers cute, little Ass, again." She said as she reached for his hand. I made my way back, I was standing between Alina and Tormunds now.  
"What a sick bastard!" He stated. "It will be even more fun to kill them now, after that stunt" Alina said. I looked at them and was very proud to know that they would be at my side.

Rayne pov  
"Come up little Lord, we have to be fast." I said to Rickon as I helped him up on my horse.  
I kicked my horse into galop,  
"Will Jon win this fight?" He asked afraid for his brother.  
"Don't worry little Lord, the wildlings will fight to their death for your brother. He safed them from the Night King" I told him.

We were fast to make our way to Sansa, who was standing a little behind with podrick and Brienne. I heard the Sounds of the battle which had already began. When Rickon saw his sister he jumped from my horse and into Sansa's waiting arms.  
"Oh thanks to the gods, your alive. How? When?" She started to Talk.  
I turned to Brienne and podrick. I could see the Horror on their faces and looked back to the battle. My heart almost stopped at the scene infront of me, our army was surrounded by Ramseys men. I couldn't spot Jon, my heart began to pound painfully inside my chest.  
"Brienne please keep both of them Safe, do whatever it takes. They are the Future of Winterfell." I Order her.  
Before I could make my way back to the battlefield we could hear horses. Many horses. I jumped down from my horse and raised my sword, ready to fight of whoever would threaten us.  
As Brienne and podrick did the same we could see, who was coming. The knights of the vale, they rode directly on the battlefield and fought Ramseys men.  
A little behind the knights Lord Baelish made his appearance, I instantly moved closer to Sansa. Knowing that it was his doing why Sansa even came into contact with this Monster Bolton.  
"My Ladys. Sansa" He greets us  
"I wanted to make up for my mistake to think that this vicious man could change with a beautiful wife on his side. I'm truly sorry, Sansa. I hope you will be able to forgive me, if we win this battle for you, my lady".  
Sansa didn't answered him, just turned her view back to the battlefield. I put my sword back, but let a hand on my dagger and my eyes on him. I didn't trust him.  
"Rayne!" I turned to Sansa, she was still looking towards the battle but a smile was slowly rising on her face. I followed her gaze, and felt like a brick wall was falling from my heart. With the help from the knights of the vale, the wildlings and Jon were able to get the upper Hand and fight Ramseys soldiers back.

We slowly rode into the yard of the castle of winterfell, Sansa between Brienne and me. Rickon was with me, as he spottet Jon he jumped from my horse and ran to him, again.  
"I really have to look out for him, he is fast!" I said to Sansa which smiled sadly  
"I can't tell you how often my Mother would say that, she had the same Problem with him."  
Whatever Lady Caitlyn might bave done to Jon, and how I disliked her for that, she didn't deserve to end like she did. "I didn't mean to.." I began, only for Sansa to stop me "I know"  
I got my horse to stop, Brienne and podrick followed Sansa.  
I turned to see Alina and Tormund, I made my horse go to them "So you had all the fun, hm?"  
I said to anounce my presencs to them, both look pretty Bad. They were over and over with mudd and blood.  
"Alina, could I talk to you? "I ask, "Alone!" I said to Tormund.  
"Alright, alright I know when i'm not welcomed. But please, when the two of you were to decide to have some 'girl-only'time let me watch" He pleaded with us.  
"You are such a pervert, you know that, right?" I laughed at him.  
"Pervert or the Master of mateing" He said while he raised his eyebrows at us.  
"And you really find that atractiv?" I asked her in disbelieve  
"Why not? He is fun to have around. So you wanted to talk, what is it?" She answered me.  
"I found us a mission" I said and looked over to Lord Baelish.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon pov  
We won!  
Without the help from the knights of the vale it would have gone south, but all that matters was that Ramsey Bolton was tied up in one of the cells.  
He pleaded to stay alive, he was without honor in every possible way. First he had hurt Sansa, then he tried to kill an innocent child like Rickon and then he begs to spare his life.

The bittersweet taste about wining, was that Lord Baelish was once again in Winterfell and near Sansa. She had told me, he all but sold her to the boltons, it was his fault that Sansa had to endure what she did. I saw him shortly after the battle on the courtyard, Rayne was glaring daggers at him.  
When Rickon came running to me I lost sight on both of them, Rayne will most likely keep an eye on him.

Rickon, Sansa and me retreated to our old Family room. Rickon told us that osha, a wildlings woman, had helped him, Bran and Hodor to survive. Osha had been murderd by Ramsey as he caught her trying to set Rickon free.  
We talked till Rickon fell asleep, I was about to carry him to his chambers when Sansa spoke  
"Thank you!"  
"What for?"  
"I know you never like it here, because of how Mother and I treated you, and you didn't have to risk your live for me but you still did. So, thank you." She explained.  
"Sansa, this is my Home, too. You are right, not every memory I have of this place is a good one. But still we grew up here. Now that we are together, and when Bran and Arya are back too, we can make new memorys, good ones. That is all that matters to me, to know that my family is safe. "  
Sansa had tears in her eyes, and just nodded  
"I will get Rickon to bed and you should sleep too. I have to send a few raven's to the Lords in the north." I said  
"Close the door and lock them, and don't go anywhere without Brienne or podrick. I don't know what Lord Baelish is up to, I don't want to see him anywhere near you. I don't trust him" I ordered her.  
"And you shouldn't, ever" She said as I left the room to get Rickon to bed.  
I got to the tower, and send raven's off to the house in the north, with an invitation to Winterfell. We needed their help to survive the long night, I hope they will be willing to.  
As I made my way down from the tower, my need to see Rayne grew bigger and bigger. I just saw her the one time on the yard and thats it. I made my way to the stabbles, as a kid she was always there. She even made herself a bed there.  
The horses snorted as I enterd, I could see a figure at the end of the barn and made my way over. As I got closer I noticed the Person had blond hair, my disappointment grew, it was only Alina.  
"Alina, everything alright with you?" I asked, she turned and smiled at me.  
"Everything is fine, Rayne told me to wait here for you. She said to tell you that she got a new mission and you should not worry, she will be still around here somewhere, you just won't see her." She told me.  
"What? What mission?" I asked her confused "And why will i not see her?"  
"Jon trust her, she is trying to keep you and your family safe. She will explain it when when she tinks that the time is right. But relax, she is no danger. She is good at what she does."  
I couldn't think, I couldn't talk I was so angry that she would just do something like that. How could I make sure that she was safe now?  
"She should have talked to me first. I wanted her to keep an eye on Sansa because Lord Baelish is here."  
"I will watch Sansa then. It's not that I have a lot to do around here otherwise."  
"Promise me that nothing bad will happen to her." I said desperatly to her.  
"Jon, our girl can take care of herself. And she got me as backup. Nothing will happen to her, I promise."  
I looked in her eyes, and what I saw was pure trust in Raynes abilities. I made my way out of the stabbles and to my chambers. I thought I would feel Raynes eyes on me, only to see servant girl make her way to the kitchen.  
I really needed some sleep.

Raynes pov  
After I explained to Alina why we would have to spy on littlefinger, she showed me a massgrave. A hole in the ground with many servants, mens, women and even children were lying there, Ramsey didn't have the dignity to bury them. I took the face from a recently deceased servant girl.  
"You know that Jon will flip his shit, when I tell him. Right?" Alina reminded me.  
"We can switch places if it needs to be. We have already done that. If I would tell him right now what I am going to do, he would try to stop me, he worries to much." I had said back, to which she only smiled.  
"That is when you love someone" I glared at her, sure Jon had feelings for me, I still remember brightly what we did the night before the battle. My face headed up at the memory, but was it love? I knew that I was in love with him, but would he return that feeling? I shook those thoughts away and mask myself with the face of the servant.  
Later as I was walking over the yard, I spotted Jon coming from the stabbles, looking miserable. So Alina told him what I was doing, I knew he would hate it.

The next few weeks I changed more and more to Lilly, the servant girl. At night I would meet up with Alina and tell her everything. So that if we really needed to switch she would know what to do and to behave. Jon was busy to get the Lord to believe him that the Night King wasn't a myth but a real danger to all humans. He would train with the New mens that would arrived, and every day they got more. Sansa, now Lady stark and Rickon now Lord Stark, organized the inventories and supplies. Sansa more than Rickon.

Lord Baelish on the other hand was busy to undermine Jons reputation. He would talk badly to the Lords of the vale and the others about Jon, but thankfully it wouldn't work out for him. Everyone knew his reputation and that he had betrayed Lord Eddard Stark, not one of the Lords believed a word he was saying. He also was trying to badmouth him to Lady stark, who wouldn't listen to anything he had to say at all.  
I had made sure, that I was the only one to serv him. That gave me the opportunaty to be in his chambers and search for everything and nothing. I had already found a few old Messages, they were all from Sansa. It was from her imprisonment in Kings landing, I was sure he would try to use them against her. I would have to make sure that those Messages would disappear. He would hide them at roof of his wardrobe, as he caught me dusting it of he got furious. Frightened to be caught.  
"What are you doing there?" He had asked.  
I played the suprised little servant "I'm dusting your wardrobe of, my Lord."  
I had bowed to him. He came onto me and grabed me around my neck and pressed me to the wall behind me.  
"I don't like it when people snoop around my things." He said harshly, "If I would still be on the court in Kings Landing i would give you to some brothel, to show you a lesson. I would bet some lords would still pay a good price for a beauty like you." He threatend me.  
If I wouldn't just play my innocent little servant role I would have killed him right there. "I am sorry my Lord, I thought you would want a clean chamber." He was looking me straight into the eyes, so I pressed some tears out.  
"No one would want me, my Lord. My uncle was a mean drunk, he left some ugly scars on my back. No one would pay for damaged good".  
He let go of me and sent me off, with the Order to ask him everytime I would work around in his chamber. After that little stunt I would always play the little scared servant around him, I was beginning to became invisible to him. But he still had hiden the messages somewhere else, his mattress.  
I also caught a few conversations to the other Lords of the vale, everytime he made sure that they would support him if he was to strike.  
I think I've got enough dirt on him now, finally I can get back to being me, and being with Jon again. I was longing for him, I would give Alina our sign that I, Rayne, was coming back, I had to accidently ran into her. So she would know to be ready so we could strike before littlefinger could.

As I was on my way to Alina, I was told to attend to the great Hall because Jon called all Lords and Ladys into a big meeting.  
"A raven from the citadel arrived this morning, it says that in the caves under Dragonstone would be an huge occurence of Dragon glass. We need Dragon glass to kill the whights, so I will travel with a few man to Dragonstone and get the Dragon glass back here, for our smiths to make weapons."  
Everyone was talking now, it was absolut Chaos.  
"My Lords and Lady, please! We don't have time for that" He roared through the Hall and everyone was getting quiet.  
"Jon you can't just leave here, you have to stay here and help us to be prepared for the long night." Sansa said, totally suprised by his Plans.  
"Lady Stark, if we don't get our hands on that Dragon glass we don't have to prepare for anything. I am no Lord here so I'm the best choice. "  
"I hate to Interrupt you" Lady Mormund began "You may not be an Lord, but you are a son of Eddard Stark. And we want you as our King of the north." She said.  
I was smiling so widely it began to hurt, finally he got the Respekt he deserved from everyone.  
"Lady Mormund, that is very generous of you. But I can't be a King, I wasn't born high for that. I'm just a Bastard, Lord Stark sits over there. He should become your King. " He answered her.  
"I don't want to be the King, I am to young for that, i don't have the experience that you have, Jon. I talked to the Maester I will lay my responsibilities to you" Rickon said, with a bright smile.  
Rickon had always liked and trusted Jon, my heart swelled with pride. Here he was his opportunaty to become someone as big as his father and he wouldn't grasped it because the rules for heirs says otherwise.  
"I say we take a vote, should Jon Snow the bastard of Eddard Stark, who grew up under his fathers eyes and learned from him become our New King in the north? I say, yes!" Lady Mormond said and turned to question the Umbers, The Karstarks, the Manderlys, the Glauers and the Reets. Each and everyone said yes.  
"So I will announce ..." She began only for Sansa to interrup her "Lady Mormond can I? " She asked.  
"I will announce you the King in the north, King Jon Snow!" She said and the Hall errupted in cheers.

As I made my way to serv the Lords I caught view of Alina. She was making her way to a table. I quickly made my way over to her and accidently stumbeled into her. "I am so Sorry my Lady, did I hurt you?" I asked her, so she would know that it was our sighn. And that she would tell Jon, that I would visit him, soon.  
"It was my fault I didn't watch where I was going. Everything is alright, dear." She answered so we wouldn't get to much attention.

That evening, Lilly died. And Rayne was back at full force, so watch out Lord Baelish!


	10. Chapter 10

Jon pov  
They made me their King.  
Me, the bastard from winterfell, who everyone shuned out because of who had born him was now King in the north. I felt proud that they wanted me as their King, but something was missing inside me. Rayne, I wished I could have shared that moment with her, that she should have stood by my side.  
Ser Darvos and Tormund had already noticed her absence, i hadn't told them everything. Just that she had to do something and would be back soon. After the 'crowning' without a crown, I made it clear that I would, even as a King, travel to Dragonstone.  
"We also got an invitation to Dragonstone, Danerys Tagariyan and her army are staying there now. They want me to make a new pledge of allegiance, like my ancestors did to hers and bend my knee to her." I said and immediatly I was shut down because everyone began to talk. They didn't trust that woman.  
"My grace we just chosen you to be our King and you already think about bending the knee to someone else? We don't know anything about her. How could we trust her?" Lady Mormund said as the room calmed down.  
"I am not thinking about bending my knee to her, if I can prevent that I will. But her army would be a good addition to our men and rumors say that she have Dragons. We need the numbers because the Night King already have them. I will do what I can to keep the independenc of the north but we have to think bigger. It's not only the north that is threatend its our whole human being, do you want to let every woman, every child and even the Babys die because we were to proud to give and exspect to get support?" I said.  
"We have to find a way to make more deadly weapons for the long night. Not everyone has or can afford a sword of valerian Steel. And we have no time to loose, the army of the dead don't rest so they come closer every day and night."  
They weren't thrilled to see that I was still leaving, but they couldn't stop their King, lost it when we were alone.  
"Are you completly insane to leave at a time like that? You can't just leave your mans behind, what if something is to happen to you? What should Rickon and me do? I know Lord Baelish just waits to get his hands on Winterfell, and you give him the opportunaty to. What if he gets the Lords of the north on his side ?" She raged.  
I got on my knees infront of her and took her face in my hands  
"Sansa, look at me! You proved that you can do it, you are not the scared little girl anymore. Look how you handeled the Ramsey Situation, you don't need me here to rein over the north. All the Lords are loyal to you, even more than they are to me. I promise you I will come back, okay" I tried to soothe her.  
"You have Brienne and podrick here at your side, they will keep you save. And i will talk to Alina and Rayne, to make sure Lord Baelish dosen't come near you or Rickon."  
She calmed down enough to let me leave, I still had to remind her that I never broke a promise to her and i wouldn't start now. I left her because she said she still had to look over the rations of our Stock.

As I came to my chambers Alina was standing infront of my door. I quickend my step, why was she here obviously waiting for me. Had something happened to Rayne?  
"Alina, what.." I started but she only shook her head.  
"Not here, my Grace! " I had to get used to that title, I invited her to my room.  
When the door closed she made a sighn that I should just start talking, what i did, she pressed her ear to the door to listen if someone was eavesdroping in on us. When she seemed to be sure that we were safe she turned to me with a bright smile on her face.  
"Alina, it's not that I don't like your presence but what are you doing here? Has something happened to Rayne?" I started nervous.  
"First things first. Congratulations, my grace and no nothing happened to our girl." She said.  
"Thank you but it would have felt better if she would have been there for it." I said sadly to her.  
"My my, but she was there. She witnessed everything."  
"What?" Now I was more than confused.

"Yeah she saw everything. I bet she is more than proud of you." She had this mischief grin on her face again.

"Is that why you are here? To say that she is probably proud?"  
"Actually, no. She will be back, tonight." I looked at her with wide eyes, this has to be joke.  
"Alina, if that is a joke..." I began  
"Would I, little, innocent me, make such a bad joke to the King in the North?" She said smugly. She made her way to the door to leave "Just so you know, she will most likely be taking a bath right now. She once told me that Winterfell has some pretty great Hot springs. So have fun!"

Rayne pov  
After I respectful burried Lilly, I got to Alina and mine room.  
I stoped dead in my tracks, the room was absolut Chaos. I knew Alina wasn't the neatest, but wow.

I made my way to the wardrobe to get me a new set of clothing, I tried not to step on anything. It was like I was doing a pacour back at the house of Black and White.  
With my new clothing in hand I carefully, not to be seen, made my way to the Hot springs. The last few years I had literatly dreamed about the Hot springs here in Winterfell, Jon and I had sometimes sneaked in here. Because the Hot springs were only ment to be for the high Lords and Ladys, of course we got caught a few times but it was so worth it.

When I finally arrived at the bath my anticipation was hard to bear anymore, I shed myself out of my clothes and and threw them and the towel to the side and ran split naked to the springs and jumped in. Oh good gods, it felt heavenly just like I remembered. It was absolutly peaceful and quiet down here. So I relaxed a bit, but not for long because I could hear steps coming closer. As the door opened I dived under the Water.

I didn't saw who had enterd, till I opened my eyes and saw that he began to made his way over and passed me. Jon.  
I ignored the fact that I was naked in here and sprang out of the Water to catch one of his foot. I completly suprised him and he lost his balance, with a big splash he fell into the Water. I laughed so hard my belly began to hurt, the look on his face as he came up was to much.  
As I calmed down I noticed that he wasn't laughing, just starring at me. I dried my eyes from the tears of laughter and looked at him. He stood there like a statue still starring at me with wide eyes.  
"I'm Sorry, did I get you wet, my grace" I joked, that seemed to snap him out. I saw his face getting red, as he turned around like he had been burned.  
"Rayne, ähm...I. ..I'm Sorry that... that I disturbed your..."He stottered and then it hit me. I was still naked!  
"Jon! I can't believe you...Did you get a good look, Yeah? " I snapped at him, angry about my own stupidity. I ducked back into the Water, embaressed.  
"No! It's not like this, I. ..you just caught me by suprise." He answered.  
After I calmed my embaressed,  
"It was my own fault, I forgot being naked, and let's be honest it was nothing you hadn't already seen." I watched him slowly turn towards me. He started unbottening his shirt.  
"What? What are you doing?" I asked slightly panicking.  
I mean it wasn't that I didn't wanted him to undress but it made me nervous. I almost lost my control the last time, but now, here. I didn't know if I could controll myself again. Almost as in slowly motion he came towards me while taking of all his clothing. My mouth went dry, I couldn't take my eyes of off him. Next thing I knew he threw his trousers out.  
"Now we are even" He wispered as he stood infront of me.  
He looked me deeply in the eyes, with a look of need, lust, longing and something I wasn't quiet sure of. But I didn't care, I would live this night to its fullest. Slowly I started to stand up, getting on the same eye level as he was. I watched him closely, his eyes never left mine. Carefully I touched my hand to his chest, we both took in a shuddering breath. I stood up on my toes and leaned in, just some lightly pecks on his lips.  
"Rayne, I..." He began, but I stoped him because I wouldn't stop kissing him. He tried again to say something but again I wouldn't have it, I didn't want us to stop. It felt to good, to stop.  
"Shhh, Let's just have this one night. Without thinking. Without talking. Without a care to the World. We can talk tomorrow if you want, but right now...I just want you. Is that okay?"


	11. Chapter 11

Rayne pov

Oh my gods, I couldn't think anymore. I could only feel my inner need for his touch, my hands roared over his muscles. I couldn't controll myself anymore, I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He didn't hold back, his arms wound around me pressed me harder into his chest. I could feel his want for me against my stomache, the feel of his naked skin against mine was driving me mad. He slowly lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs around him, his cock brushed against my core and we both groaned at the contact.

"We don't have to go further...If you don't want to" He pressed out, with a lust filled voice.  
I grabed his wet hair and made him look at me "Does it look like I don't want to? I just want you, it has always been you, jon." With that he smashed his mouth back to mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. I bit his lip which earned me a groan from him, I smiled into the kiss. That was what I always wanted, jon. Just him.  
My hands begin to wander around his body, his lean musceled body. With every inch I touched, I lost more and more of my control.I slowly begin to grind myself at him. I let my hand wander down his stomache under the surface of the Water, slowly to his noticable need. When I was almost touching him, his hand stopped me.

Again, he stopped us. Even in my Lust filed mind I knew what this meand, he didn't want me, i opened my eyes slowly.  
He let go of my lips, he unwrapped my legs from around his waist but his hands still stayed at my hips  
"Rayne, we shouldn't..." My inner insecurity came back at full force, overwhelming me.  
"Of course." I said, my voice full of hurt. "I just thought...the other night...I should go"  
How could I have been so stupid to believe that he would want me, I could feel tears come to my eyes, I didn't want Jon to see them so I turned around to make my way out of here. Before I could get far arms wrapped around me, I tried to get free. I didn't want his pity.  
"Jon, let go of me. I will just..." I began only for him to hold on harder.  
"Don't you dare to even think of it. I know whatever your sweet little mind is telling you, is wrong." He softly said.  
"I just think, we should move this somewhere else. The door can't be locked and i don't like to share this sight with anyone." He continued as he turned me to look at him, to make sure I believed him.  
I felt like an Idiot, of course he wouldn't want it to happen on such an public place.  
I stepped on my tip toes and kissed his stubbly chin "I'm Sorry, I just thought...Because you stopped again..." I stumbeled over my own words, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous and insecure? Maybe it was because I hadn't done anything like that before.  
"You don't have anything to worry about, like you said. It was always you." My heart began to flutter because of his words.  
"How can you be real, in a World like this?" I said as I starred up at him dreamingly. He kissed me again but before we could loose each other again we made it out of the bath. We got our clothes on and made our way to his room, he grabed for my Hand which I was more then willing to give to him. Hand in Hand we made it to his room, he closed the door behind us.

Jon pov  
As I closed the door, I could feel my heart beating hard and fast, almost painfully in my chest.  
I turned to see Rayne standing in the middel of my room, looking at everything and nothing. Her hair was still wet, from our bath.  
I made my towards her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, she leand into me. Slowly I turned her around to look at me, I could get lost in her eyes. I felt her hands move over my abdomen, to my chest and around my neck. I layed my forehead to hers, almost unable to control myself any longer.  
"What do you want?" I wispered,  
"Just you" She answered, I didn't waste any time and liftet her in my arms, my lips found hers in a headed kiss. Like in the Hot springs she wrapped her legs around me, I carried her carefully to my bed. Where I laid her down, softly. I came up to breath and took my shirt of,she swiftly sat up and did the same.  
She tucked on my hand as she crawled further on the bed, while my other hand careesed their way from her stomache up to her breasts. As I got to her nipple I started to roll them between my Finger, she moand loud at the contact and pressed herself into my hand.  
I silenced her with my mouth, as I felt her tongue asking for entrance I opend up immediatly to her. When our tongues touched i was the one to groan, she tasted like the sweetes wine.  
Her hands made their Journey down my body, when she came to the edge of my pants. Her hand brushed against my growing need for her and my hips jerked into her, she unfastend my pants an began to pull them all the way down.  
My mouth leaves hers but never her skin, I made my way down her neck and to her breasts. I slowly let my tongue circle her nippel while my Hand was still Rolling the other one, she was writhing beneath me.  
"You are unfaire" I moand out.  
She stilled and opened her eyes to look at me, "What?" She asked confused.  
"I said you are being unfaire to me." I slowly smiled.  
"And why is that?" She asked inocently smiling at me.  
"Here I am all naked for you, and now look at you..." I let the end of the sentence Hang in the air. She quickly caught what I was meaning, I watched as her hands dipped into the edge of her pants. But instead of pulling them down she pulled out two daggers. I looked at her irritated  
"Better safe then sorry" She laughed out.  
She took my face in her hands and pecked my lips a few times, everytime I wanted to deepen the kiss she would pull away. Suddenly I felt her leg kick out, only then I noticed that she had removed her pants all the way.  
We were now both laying naked in my bed, I pressed myself down onto her, she wrapped her arms and legs around me. The first touch of my hardened need against her core got us both to moan in each others mouths. I positioned myself between her legs and trusted a few times against her, my member was now right at her entrance. I broke the kiss to look at her, to see if she really wanted it.  
With a slow nod from her I got my answer, I kissed her as I let myself enter her. I felt her maidenhood rip, and she hissed against my lips.  
I stilled inside her, waiting for her to get used of me being inside her. I kissed her skin, sucked on her nipple, as she moand my Name out I begin to move inside her. I wanted to soak up this feeling of having that conection with her, she felt incredible. Tight and all wet for me.  
Our trust become more and more unrestraind, I lost myself in her. The way her body moved under me, her breathing, her moans of excitment. I wouldn't last long.  
I got my Hand from her breasts between us and started to fiddle the little nub at her clit. I felt her tighten even more, I could feel she was as close as I was.  
When I felt my own Release coming I took her nipple back in my mouth and bit softly onto it.  
"Oh gods, jon!" She shouted as she climaxed around me which brought me over the edge too. With a few deep trusts, I emptied myself inside her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys,

I reached the end of season 6, so the first chapter of 'The Wintersun' ends now.

I didn't get any Reviews how you liked the story, BUT I want to continue along the storyline of season 7 and 8.

If you want that too.

But I will probably do it anyway ;-p


End file.
